


You

by MagicalSandCastle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Mystery, Other, This might hurt your brain, this going to get confusing in the future works believe me, this might be mystery..., you might need some advil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSandCastle/pseuds/MagicalSandCastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're ever changing.  Ever changing gender, race, age, appearance but our names stays the same.  We change with every new story that comes upon us and you don't even know it.  We're spies, detectives or whatever you want to call us but we're always watching and documenting what you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

“I’m different, I’m different.” they said.  But they’re wrong.  They’re not different.  They’re all the same.  Pretty face, perfect bodies and are drop dead beautiful.  But they’re all so ugly.  They’re rotten to the core with their shallow personality.  They say they’re good people, that they’re going to change the world but they never do.  It’s all in their head.  Only a fantasy that they will never reach.  How can they even make a change if they’re turning their heads at every cute boys that walk their way?  Exactly.  They’re not people who can make a change.  They’re not like me.  I’m not like them.  You’re hopefully not like them.  You’re not like me.  I’m not like you.  We’re all different but different in the same way.  One thing that is the same about us is that we’re girls.  But I’m different.  I’m not looking for romance and neither are you or them but we all find romance in our life.  But they have more than one lover at once that’s where we’re different in some way.  I’ve seen all before.  Over and over, again and again, and it’s starting to make myself feel sick but I like it.  I like it because it’s different every time I meet them.  I know all of them but they barely even know me.  I listen to their problems and I try to help them but every advice I give they turn down because it’s “not right”.  Sometimes I’m the bad guy sometimes I’m their best friend sometimes but I’m always watching either way.    
  


They’re stupid, I’m stupid, everybody is stupid.  But that’s okay.  It’s okay because being stupid is smart.  Everybody learns from stupidity.  Some don’t because they’re really stupid.    
  


I forgot.  You don’t know my name.  But don’t worry.  It’s coming up very soon like right about now.  
  


“Eden! I want you to meet You!” Spain said walking into my room.  It wasn’t my room by the way it was a room in Spain’s huge house.  I don’t live with him, like hell would I live with him.  I live by myself in the wood far away from here.  I lied.  I live with my family in our family run bookshop in the town near the cafe that happens to me near a wedding dress shop that also specializes in wedding planning.  I’m only at Spain’s house because he volunteered to donate books to us and my parents sent me over to gather it from him.    
  


Spain’s quite handsome to be honest.  Short curly brown hair, sun kissed skin and bright green eyes.  I knew right away that You was the girl standing next to him.  She was ugly but I’ve seen uglier in my life.  By ugly I meant pretty.  I said ugly because that’s what they really are.  Ugly.    
  


Spain smiled brightly and wrapped his arm around You, pulling her close to him.  Too close for comfort but she looked like she didn’t mind.  In fact, she actually didn’t mind because I know she wanted that to happen in her sick fantasy.  “She’s my soon to be wife.”  Spain continued, rubbing his cheek to hers.  The only I could do was watch and listen.  I can’t say anything else or interfere with the scene because I’m not the one to do that.  It’s not my job.  But You was young.  She was too young for Spain but I knew that she didn’t care.  “She’s everything I could ask for.”  he whispered, rubbing his nose to hers.  
  


No Spain.  She’s not.  You said the exact something to You number 1000000 two weeks ago before she disappeared into mid air and you woke up telling me you had the weirdest dream ever with said You number 1000000.  I know that it was real because I documented it all down.  It’s my job to document all these cases down.  I acted like I believe you Spain but I don’t.  In all reality I don’t believe that it’s a dream because I saw everything with my own two eyes and felt the pain of you cheating on me because I was your wife two weeks ago don’t you remember?  Of course you don’t because my identity changes all the time but my name stays the same.  I might have red hair or brown hair or black, I might also be wearing thick rimmed glasses or a hat or a hair band.  You may never know.  Like I said, my identity is always changing.  
  
  
Are you confuse dear Reader?  Don’t be because this will all come together in due time.  
  


“She’s so beautiful and wonderful!”  Spain chuckled, pinching You’s cheek.  Her face flushed and she started shouting and hitting Spain but Spain only laughing and tickled her causing her to become even more enraged.  I don’t see the reason for her to be so angry at Spain seeing that only a few seconds ago he was eskimo kissing her and holding her so close that even the tiniest atoms can’t get through them.  I just watched.  I couldn’t do anything if I wanted to because I can’t.  It wasn’t my job.    
  


You finally submitted and allowed Spain to tickle her a bit more before holding her in a strong embrace.  You looked at me and offered a shy nervous smile.  I smiled back but I didn’t wanted to smile.  I was forced to smile which I didn’t like.  
  


“Are you done?” Spain asked me.  I nodded my head and picked up the box of books.  “Let me help you with that, Eden.”  He offered, coming to me and grabbing the box I was holding.  I didn’t stop him because I couldn’t.  This was what You wanted so I did what she wanted.  Nothing.  Spain grabbed a few more boxes and left the room leaving You and me alone.  
  


“You’ve known Spain for a long time?” You asked.  I chuckled and nodded.  “Yes.  He’s really nice.  You’ll like him believe me.  How did you get here?  You don’t look like you’re from around here.”  I didn’t wanted to say that but I had to.  I know what was going to say.  Spain probably of picked her up from the street because she was lost or she fell on top of him because she somehow got transported into Hetalia and he fell in love with her.    
  


“I ran away from home and somehow ended up here.  Spain saw me walking around and randomly took my hands and said that I was ‘the one’.”  
  


This wasn’t the first time I heard this happen.  This happened many times and it’s quite a boring story with no good plot at all.  You is probably going to get laid a bunch of times without protection  and magically not end up pregnant and have no STD and AIDs.  
  


“You probably are.” I smiled, picking up the two last boxes of books.  “I can tell you are.  Don’t worry.  Spain will take good care of you.  If you ever need help just stop by at the old bookshop near the cafe in town.”    
  


She thanked me when I walked passed her.  She doesn’t know that I know her entire story.  She’s too blinded to know who I am.  You know when I said that I’m a girl?  I might be lying.  I might be a guy.

  
I came out of the house and called for Spain to help me.  He was already at my car loading the boxes in the back seats. 

  
“Thanks for donating books for my family.” I thanked, getting into the drivers seat.  “No problem.  Tell your older brother I said ‘Hi’ okay, Eden?” He beamed.  I nodded.

  
I bid him farewell until we meet again and drove off, watching his form growing smaller and smaller on the rearview mirror.

  
That wasn’t the first time I met _you_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was confusing but it'll all come together in due time like in the text. Eden is the first character to be introduced the second might not come forth until a few chapters in. Only two original characters would be appearing in this fan fiction the rest are Canon characters and the Reader or not.
> 
> It's up to you if you want to be You or not.
> 
> Again, sorry if this was confusing.
> 
> -MagicalSandCastle


End file.
